


Hide and Seek

by fantasy1610



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Clint Barton X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, It's much better, Napping, Read the new one, Reader is bored, Rewrote ending, Tickling, i am too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy1610/pseuds/fantasy1610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy day at Stark tower. You are bored, and decide to annoy Clint. Everyone makes mistakes. You try to hide, but he is an Avenger;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to any of the people who decided to read this! This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty nervous. Let me know how I did please!!:) Also very mild non-con, no sex but there is touching. If you have any triggers proceed with caution. Like I said very mild but You have been warned!

You were bored. Nothing had come up for days now, and sitting around the Avengers Tower was starting to get extremely boring. It was like every person on this planet was being nice just to annoy you. Gahh! You hated slow days. You just wandered around the tower, searching for something to do. That was when you strolled into the living room and saw Clint lounging on the couch. He looked perfectly at ease with the world as he flipped through the TV channels. As you watched him, you grinned as an idea started to form in your mind.  
Ok, you new this was a bad idea, anyone who heard it would know it was a bad idea, but you were bored and desperate. And desperate people didn't always have the best ideas.You crept up behind the couch with as much stealth as you could muster, which considering that Clint was a trained assassin, you still weren't sure how you managed to sneak up on him. You hid behind the couch and slowly raised your hand over the backrest. You took a breath, jabbed him in the shoulder and ducked back down. You heard him turn around, and you bit your lip to stifle your giggles.  
You grimaced at being caught when Clint sighed and said, "(Y/N), poke me again and this day is gonna get a lot less quiet." You did hear his warning, you really did, but the promise of a non-boring day was just too strong to resist. You once again raised your hand and- poke- nothing. -poke- nothing again. -pokepokepokepoke- you snatched your hand away as you heard him get up. You backed away from the couch as he came towards you. "I warned you not to do that (Y/N)" He kept advancing and you continued to retreat down the hall.  
"Clint-" you looked pleadingly at him.  
"I warned you (Y/N). Besides, I don't do empty threats." He grinned at you as you continued to back up. You gasped as you backed into what felt like a brick wall. You heard a deep chuckle and spun around.  
"Brother Clint, why are you following around Lady (Y/N)?" Thor smiled down at you with his perfect lips and sparkling eyes.  
"Yeah, Clint" you pitched in, "why are you following me?" He glared at you but replied  
"I was just going to offer some entertainment to (Y/N), after all, you did seem so bored." He smirked at you. You rolled your eyes and turned back to Thor.  
"I'm fine Thor, thank you. I was just searching for something to do. You know how boring these days can get." You grinned at him and with a smirk of your own thrown at Clint, you slipped by the demigod and whistling, walked as quickly as you could away from the pair of men. You congratulated yourself for being able to escape as you walked until you were out of sight before you began to run. You knew that Clint would continue to chase you, and you didn't want him to find you just yet.  
As you ran around blindly, you tried to decide where you should hide. It came to you as you were passing under a cooling vent on the 26th floor. The air vents! The air vents were definitely Clint's domain, so you knew he wouldn't think to look for you up there. You ran until you got to the kitchen and stood on the counter. You yanked open the vent cover and jumped into the narrow opening.  
It was dark inside the vent, and annoyingly cold. You slipped through the tiny passage and took a few random turns. As you crawled, you suddenly had a worrying thought. You had never been up here before, so you had absolutely no idea where you were. You groaned to yourself. This was what happened when you were stupid enough to annoy a master assassin. You continued to crawl until you decided to just sit and wait him out. You stopped at a fork in the vents and sat down just to the right of it. Now you had two ways you could run if you heard him coming.  
As time passed, the steady sound of rushing air and the otherwise secluded and quiet vent made you start to feel drowsy. You decided with your poor, sleep-induced judgement that Clint wouldn't find you here. You curled up on the hard, cold metal, and fell asleep. 

Clint's POV

Clint laughed to himself as he and Thor watched (Y/N) almost jog down the hall. The cute little thing actually thought she had a chance against Clint. He laughed again, although this time out loud. Thor gave him an odd look, but Clint shrugged it off and with a goodbye to his friend, he walked down the hall. Alright then, he thought to himself when he looked around a bit and couldn't find her, if this was how she wanted to play, then bring in on. Clint walked back to his room and flopped back onto his bed. He would give her as long as it took for him to take a quick nap, then he would scour the tower until he found her. It was like a very adult version of hide-and-seek. he thought to himself before he settled down to sleep.  
He woke up a half hour later thanks to the rain pattering against the window and the thunder shaking the sky. He stretched and got out of bed before remembering that he had a woman to catch. Clint grinned and walked out into the tower to begin his search. He lifted himself into an air vent so that he could search more efficiently and started to travel his well practiced way through the layout. He stumbled across (Y/N) almost an hour later. She was curled up in a fork of the vents on the 26th floor. He chuckled, the little sneak had been clever to hide up here. he thought. He leaned over and picked her up. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Clint had a hard time maneuvering the two of them in the crowded vent, so he ended up half pushing her until they got to the opening in the vents above his room.  
The archer cradled (Y/N) in his arms as he dropped lightly out of the vent. He straightened up and glanced at the bed. Clint looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and chuckled. This was going to be fun. 

Time Skip brought to you by.. the passage of time  
Your POV 

You wake up in a daze and realize that you're lying in an unfamiliar bed. The second thing you notice is that you are not the only person in said bed. Clint was sitting next to you, leaning against the headboard, reading something on his StarkPhone. Tony had made everyone swear when they had moved into the tower that they would only use SI electronics, so they were stuck with StarkPhones and StarkTabs. Clint glanced over when he noticed that you were awake and gave you a sheepish grin. “Hey (Y/N), how are you feeling?”  
You sit up and glare at him, finally noticing that you are on Clint’s floor, in his bedroom. “I feel like I fell asleep in the vents for an hour.” You grumbled, and Clint just smirked at you.  
“Hey, I didn’t force you to go up there. So technically that wasn’t my fault.”  
“Maybe, but you were the one who started chasing me around the tower in the first place. So technically, it’s still your fault.  
“That logic makes no sense.”  
“Shut up”  
Clint obliged, but was still smirking slightly. After a few minutes the silence started to become awkward, so to break the tension, you asked, “ What are you reading?” Without missing a beat, Clint replied, “It’s a summary of a mission report that ‘Tasha gave me to proofread. Unfortunately, she has almost impeccable grammar, so there isn’t much editing to be done.”  
You laugh. “Aw, poor baby has to read a mission report, it must be so hard on you.” He shoved you slightly, causing you to fall over onto a pillow, but you couldn’t help your laughter. A second later, you sat back up again and shoved at him, Clint barely catching himself from landing on his butt on the carpeted floor. That caused you to laugh even harder, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. The archer picked himself up, huffing in annoyance at being caught of guard. He looked over at your shaking form, and a mischievous smile and a plan had him crawling back onto the bed, straddling your hips and pinning your arms. You jerked in surprise, squirming in his grip, and a little worried about his intentions when she saw the evil glint in his eye. “Clint..-” At that moment, he brought his free hand down to your stomach, scrabbling his fingers over her hips and in between your ribs. You almost choked when he started tickling you, whispering in your ear, “Poke.”, and couldn’t hold back your laughter. Clint grinned and tickled harder, moving up to under your arms, and then down to behind your knees. The torture continued relentlessly, and by the end of it you could barely breathe. “I.. ha-hahaha-hate you!” you wheezed out between laughs.  
Clint finally had mercy, swinging himself off of your lap, releasing your hands, saying, “No you don’t.”  
You laid still for a second, trying to catch your breath, before rolling over and muttering a half-hearted, “Fuck you.” into the pillow. You felt Clint pull a blanket over your torso, and then the lights switched out.  
“Sleep well, (Y/N).” A gentle kiss was pressed against your temple, but you were already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and advice are greatly appreciated! Let me know of any other things I should change and/or fix.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts and/or things you want me to write, leave 'em in the comments:) <3


End file.
